


Ree ĉi tiamen

by lusentoj



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: [intrigoruinoj] Konservilaj litoj ekzistas, do Kirĥajso ne...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058568) by [lusentoj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj). 



> Kirĥajso　Kircheis　キルヒアイス  
> Rajnhardo　Reinhard　ラインハルト  
> Lohengramo　Lohengramm　ローエングラム  
> Anerozo　Annerose　アンネローゼ  
> Oberŝtajno　Oberstein　オーベルシュタイン

»Kirĥajs'!« Lohengramo atingetis lin, fingroj tremante al la ruĝa, obstina lageto ĉe lia ŝultro; korpo mola kaj malseka. La rigardon li ricevas karplenas, karplenas. »Ni kunos, ci kaj mi, ho, kaj Anerozo, kaj la stelaro estos nia aĵo, ho nur pensu pri, pri —«

La nuda streko ĉe lia manradiko estas nekutime vasta, la ostokolora mantel forpuŝite al stranga angulo trans lia ŝultroj, la dorso havas gracian kurbon alplanke. Ruĝo, tutĉirkaŭe, kun la malmolaj fadenvolvoj premante ĉe liaj genuoj. Kaj Kirĥajso pensas ion, la malforta floro de rideto ĉe la sulkoj apud siaj okuloj.

»Moŝto,« diras Oberŝtajno, iom pli forte ol la lasta. Varmaj manoj forprenas liajn, sed ekzistas siropa ŝvito kiu glitfalas preter la manikobuŝon ĝis loĝiĝas, rosece, ĉe la pintoj de liaj brakoj. »La konservlito ĉi tieas.«

»Konservlito?« lia voĉomelodio dancas mise dum Oberŝtajno tenas lin ĉe liaj randoj, piedoj fortike starantaj en pezaj, soldataj botoj. La sango lagetas plu en la plankon postkrure, kvazaŭ vespero salutanta.

»Postdorme... nu.« voĉo trankvila kaj nevolata. Oberŝtajna rigardo movas alflanke kaj tiam revenas por senŝancelanta esprimo, okuloj ekbrilantaj ĉi tiam kaj tiam. Ĉiuj dorse ol li laboras per mansignaloj, kapjesoj kaj ĉirkaŭmovoj, samtempe Lohengramaj pensoj glutas kaj maras malhelpe.

—————————

»Mi ne valoras diri,« kaj ĉi tiam paŭzo, kvazaŭ tiuj vortoj fakte ne veras, »sed eble Sinjoro Kirĥajso pli volus intencodaŭriĝon.« Oberŝtajnaj manoj faldinte dorse, lia staro malkurba.

»Ne povas senlie.« la murmuro ekvivas, falante ĝis spiroŝanĉelado antaŭ ol li rekovras siajn okulojn, brakoj ripozante sur la konservlito kvazaŭ povus palpi tra la vitron. Kruroj kune sub la ornamentita sidilo, kaj sur lia telero la ĝelatenita ŝafaĵo jam disforkita sen malpliite.

»Ne plaĉus se li vekiĝus kaj postrimarkus ke ci malsukcesis, Moŝto. Se mi rajtas idedoni,« Lohengrama buŝo kunpremas de malŝateco, kaj plorovojoj ekbriliĝas kiam li turnas sian kapon almure, »la Ligo kredeble vartas kuracosciencon kiu ne loĝas kun ni.«

Post iameto, Lohengramaj fingroj ektremadas, tuŝante la kupolan litokovrilon. Kirĥajsa haŭto ne eĉ puriĝis, do la uniformo estas krusteca kaj malbrila ĉe la brusto.

»Kaj se ne havas, ankoraŭ niaj unuitaj popoloj sufiĉus por krei. Ĉu ne.«

Rajnhardo levas sin.

**Author's Note:**

> Dankon, la legiĝo feliĉigas min.


End file.
